


Crazy Royal Kingdom

by reiriegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Weddings, i can't believe this is actually a tag??, no one is dead in this au or so help me sothis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiriegan/pseuds/reiriegan
Summary: Claude is happily engaged to his long time boyfriend Dimitri. However, when Dimitri wants him to meet his family, he is shaken up when he learns that Dimitri is heir to actual royalty.But unbeknownst to everyone, Claude has some secrets of his own, ones he doesn’t even know about himself, that will come to light.Secrets revealed, nasty plots being hatched, a crazy rich wedding, and through it all Dimitri and Claude's love weathers through them so that they can hopefully survive this engagement.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 83
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It sort of starts Crazy Rich Asian-like, but once they go to Faerghus uhh… Fodlandian plots and personalities pretty much take over so, in short, this is very loosely CRA, very loosely
> 
> ...dammit I wanted to leave Fodlan's depressing world and do something lighthearted but a certain organization refuses to let just let this couple BE HAPPY. Anyways, you'll understand what I mean by that soon.

**[10:09pm] itsthegautiercheese posted a photo: put_a_ring_on_it.jpg**

My man dimitri finally pops the question! Congratzzzz

Now you have a plus one and no excuses not to attend my wedding #justengaged #romanceisreal

\--

**[10:10pm] private message from Hilda <3:**

Hilda <3: yo is gautiers message real?

Hilda <3: u wud tell me sth this imp rite?

Hilda <3: rite?

Hilda <3: answ me

\--

**[10:45pm] message from: mother**

Mitya, what’s this I hear about an engagement? When we haven’t even met the young lady in question? Call me in the morning.

\--

**[11:00am]**

Claude stares at the slew of messages and notifications on his phone, groans, and throws the cover back over his head. He knew this would happen if news got out, which is why he had turned his phone off last night. 

He inches closer to the warmth of his bed before groaning again, louder this time, thinking about having to respond as his phone beeps again.

“Claude?” Next to him, his boyfriend, no scratch that, _fiance_ , half rolls in their cramped bed and scoops Claude up into his arms. Claude wraps a leg up and they are so close that he could hear every breath.

“Good morning dear,” Dimitri says, slurring his words into Claude’s shoulders.

“And good morning to you fiance,” Claude responds, voice lilting and teasing and he twists to look at his handsome face. He lightly traces Dimitri’s right eye gently, observing the damaged tissue underneath. Dimitri pulls back for a moment, staring at Claude before remembering the night they had before and his cheeks turn red.

Dimitri buries his face into the pillows but doesn’t let go of Claude, “You said yes.”

“I did,” Claude grins.

“I cannot believe you said yes.”

Claude’s grin grows wider, “You are too cute.”

Suddenly, Dimitri snaps up and pulls Claude up into his lap. Claude yelps at the sudden movement as he is lifted. “I’m the cute one?”

“Oi! Okay okay, we’re both cute We make the cutest couple in Fodlan!” Claude flails a bit before clinging onto his fiance’s shoulder, his beautiful broad shoulders. “As fun as this is, I have to answer Hilda before she calls the national guard in for keeping all this from her and I think you need to explain to me how Sylvain found out we got engaged when that only happened last night.”

Dimitri freezes, both of his eyes widen, “Oh. Oh no.”

\--

**[6:04pm]**

Classes are done for the week, and Claude is making his way to a restaurant to meet up with his new _fiance_ at the bar. 

He doesn’t think he will never get tired of calling Dimitri his fiance, at least, not until they get married and he gets to tease him with a dozen more new titles and nicknames. The proposal is also something Claude will never forget, remember Dimitri smoothly asking the important question and then blushing with his face completely red the next when Claude pounced on him.

Claude also remembers Dimitri being dick deep inside him and yet he will duck his head whenever it is mentioned outside of bed. The duality of his fiance always fascinates him in that Dimitri will be smooth as butter one moment and then acting like a blushing egg the next. It never fails to charm Claude.

Dimitri had also texted him during his classes that apparently he accidentally sent Sylvain, a childhood friend of Dimitri’s and a mutual friend of theirs, the photo that Claude had taken of their hands laced together with matching rings. Sylvain quickly put two and two together and proceeded to freak out on his social media account.

As Claude enters the restaurant while glancing at his phone, he chuckles. Sylvain is smarter than he appears, but he still can act like a complete dunce. Perhaps his upcoming marriage to Felix will calm him down.

Then again, Felix isn’t exactly a miracle worker. More like an angry bird who will whack you over and over for stupidity.

He spots his fiance sitting on one of the tall stools at the bar and heads over, “Hey Dima.”

“Claude!” Dimitri exclaims, putting his phone away and pulling up a stool, “How was your day?”

Dimitri is really like a puppy, a chivalric puppy, sometimes, and has the energy like one too. Claude has no idea how he manages to juggle being captain of the football and fencing teams. Then again, Claude leads the archery team and competes in swimming on the side so maybe they are just both overachievers.

They swap stories from their day while nibbling on some chips with a cheesy dip, and then Dimitri asks something in a slightly more serious tone.

“So I was wondering if perhaps you have given any thought as to where our wedding will take place?” Dimitri asks, setting his glass down.

“Hm?” Claude stops drinking from his straw and stares at Dimitri incredulously, “We were engaged just last night. You’re already thinking about this?”

“I want to marry you,” Dimitri says as simple as that, and Claude feels his cheeks heat up a bit at the honest words.

He sets his glass down, “Okay, where do you think we should do it?”

“Perhaps… Fhirdiad?” 

Claude raises his eyebrows, “Isn’t that where Sylvain and Felix’s wedding is going to be at? Are we copying them now?”

“No, it’s not because of them,” Dimitri says this with a glance to the side. He seems slightly nervous to say it so Claude waits patiently.

Dimitri takes a small breath, “It’s because that is where my parents live, and they want to meet you.”

Claude stares at him, “Your parents?”

Dimitri nods and grabs another chip. A small silence settles between them, punctuated by Dimitri’s small crunching noise.

Claude leans back in his chair, an old habit of his when he is trying to digest new information or deciding what to say, “That’s neat!” He says, trying to sound as casual as he can. “Maybe I’ll finally learn where you got that handsome eyepatch?” 

Dimitri sputters, fingering his eyepatch band self-consciously. Claude finds the act endearing, “Claude! You know that this is not hereditary.” 

“I know, I was just kidding.” Claude says, patting his shoulder tenderly.

His fiance sighs, ”I still have some ways to go before I understand all of your jests.” 

Sometimes Claude cannot believe his boyfriend slash fiance is real, “You’re doing just fine.”

Even if he just gave Claude the biggest shock in their relationship so far.

\--

**[6:45pm] private message from claudiedeer:**

Claudiedeer: hilda

Claudiedeer: hilda holy shit

Claudiedeer: dima wants me 2 meet w parents

Claudiedeer: didnt know he had parents??

Hilda: y wud u think that? every1 has parents

Claudiedeer: he never mentions his! only friends

Hilda: so u thot they wer ded

Claudiedeer: i didnt want to bring it up in case it was that!

Claudiedeer: he wants me 2 meet his parents

Claudiedeer: and marry in fhirdiad

Claudiedeer: wat do i do 

Hilda: wel meet his parents at least

Hilda: my fam’s house borders faerghus 2 hrs by car from fhirdi

Hilda: come visit after

Hilda: we can plan 4 wedding 

Hilda: vent about new in laws 

Claudiedeer: wat will i do w/o youuuuu

Hilda: get shot down and die ofc

Claudiedeer: ofc

\--

**[8:21pm]**

Two hands and two rings joined togerher are depicted on the small phone screen before being turned off. A woman at the window stares at the blank phone in her hand with a look of disgust wrinkling her smooth face.

“So little Dimitri wants to get married does he?” The woman mutters to herself. She had thought the trauma from his childhood would prevent him from making new connections with people. That was true all throughout his schooling, his only friends being family friends and staff, until he left for Garreg Mach University.

Now she has to meet the little witch who threatens to take her influence away. Perhaps scare her away or make Dimitri dislike her or… ask her associates to get rid of her.

There are many possibilities, and she has time to figure that out since both of them will be visiting.

Time to find out if this relationship is all that strong, or if she can crumble it like she did with the Faerghan plague.


	2. Chapter 2

**[9:32am] justadelicateflower posted a photo: my_bestie_is_leaving.jpg**

justadelicateflower tagged fearthedeer in the photo

Ma bestie is leaving for Fhirdiad in winter! Wish him luck y’all!

  
\--

**[12:48pm]**

Claude knows what it is like to travel often, having moved around a lot as a child, so he packed efficiently for this trip. He knew Faergus is a cold country so he wore his thickest jacket - a handsome fur lined brown coat with a soft cashmere golden yellow scarf that complements his colours. He also packed a matching hat and gloves and also snow boots but they are unnecessary to wear on the plane.

Dimitri on the other hand, is wearing the same kind of clothing he always wore: jeans and one of his athletic jackets. 

As Claude followed Dimitri to board the plane, he asks, “You’re not going to be cold wearing just that?” The jacket is very thin and he knows Dimitri is probably wearing his baby blue short sleeve shirt underneath. A favourite of his that Claude gave him last year.

Dimitri smiles and shakes his head, “It hasn’t even started snowing yet, I’ll be fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

As they made their way to the aisles of the plane, Dimitri suddenly stops at one of them and glances down the rest of the way and then at the sides where thick burgundy curtains are tied to the sides. He then gestures to Claude to sit.

“This is us.”

“Huh?” Claude looks around. The seats are at least twice the size of the ones he is used to and are separated from each other with large hand rests that could practically function as tables. There is a large screen in front, easily triple the size of the usual plane tvs. Blankets and soft pillows are laid out and the cushioning looks thick and comfortable.

In short, the kind of seats Claude would never spend money on and he couldn’t really afford to on the budget he keeps. He has never been poor but he knows how important money management is. His careful savings help him to keep the lifestyle he is accustomed to. It would never, however, be enough or worth it to splurge this much on a few hours’ travel to Faerghus.

He checks his plane ticket and sure enough, the last row of the first class is the number on his ticket, “Dima, this has to be a mistake, you spent all that money just to get us comfier seats?”

Dimitri ducks his head and looks away, “No, I mean… I didn’t pay for the tickets, my parents arranged it. Whenever I- that is, since we are not taking the family plane, we fly this class…”

“Wait, family plane?” Claude suddenly feels like the rug is being pulled out from under him and he loses his breath. He had thought Dimitri as being similar to him - saving money to keep at least some preferred luxuries. “How… how rich is your family?”

Dimitri could see Claude is swaying a bit from the shocking new information and quickly tugs him in to push him down into one of the seats. Claude sinks into the soft cushions. It is absolutely soft and comfortable as Dimitri settles in the seat next to him after stowing away their carry-ons.

After a moment of processing, Claude turns to Dimitri in a silent bid for answers.

Dimitri winces, knowing he has to explain everything now, “...how much do you know about Faerghus’ political history?”

Stupid question really. Dimitri knows Claude has a minor in history because the subject really fascinates him even if it’s not part of his main career path.

“Faerghus is a monarchy,” Claude says, eyeing his fiance suspiciously as he spoke, “Unlike Adrestia and Leicester which are now republics and ruled by an elected nobility, Faerghus has a ruling class based on divine rights granted by the church. Though nowadays that class is declining as more and more of their descendants choose not to take the title. Like Sylvain and Felix,” he couldn’t help but throw in a jab at their nobility friends.

Dimitri nods, “That is correct, but we still have an active monarchy.”

Claude scrunches his face and recalls, “Yeah, the Blaiddyd royal family still rules over Faerghus: King Lambert, Queen Patricia, and their son and heir, Dimitri…” Realization dawns and Claude struggles to get up from his cushiony trap to stare at his fiance.

“No way.”

Dimitri moves closer so as to speak as softly as he could and also keep Claude from freaking out too loudly. “It is true. I am sorry to have deceived you.”

“So when you introduced yourself as Dimitri Alexandre-”

“It is actually Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,” Dimitri says quietly.

“HOLY SHI-” Dimitri immediately reaches out to block his mouth.

“Claude, I love you but keep your voice down! If anyone besides the staff on this plane finds out, we’re going to be swarmed by the media.”

“Is that why we keep getting priority access at the airport?”

“That is only because we have first class tickets.”

“Holy shit,” Claude says a bit quieter, practically a whisper, “I’m going to meet the King and Queen? As not just your boyfriend but as your fiance? I didn’t bring nice enough clothes for this!”

“Don’t worry about that,” Dimitri says, chuckling.

“Ruuuuude,” Claude whines, “I’m going to be meeting royalty in a cardigan? The shame!”

Dimitri looks on the edge of laughing at his fiance’s theatrics, “Fhirdiad is cold enough that we all wear coats and cloaks year round anyways.”

“So you have a royal cloak and everything?”

“A very warm one. Maybe I’ll let you borrow it.”

“Sweet.”

Claude lifts the hand rest up and pulls Dimitri down for a deep heated kiss. “I’m still annoyed that you kept this all from me, but... I guess I can understand why.”

“I wanted to tell you at some point. It just… I enjoyed not being constantly reminded of my… station.” Dimitri says, a wistful look on his face. “Back home I was always addressed as His Highness or My Lord for as long as I can remember. I only wanted to be called Dimitri and… being away from all the responsibilities and drama of the court, I… enjoyed it. More than I probably should have. I was free to be who I wanted to be and to be with whomever I wanted.”

“Well I’m definitely not going to stop calling you Dima,” Claude replies, wanting to reassure and remind him that this doesn't change anything between them. Dimitri smiles and pulls him in for another kiss. The world fell away underneath them as they focused only on each other. The couple hardly noticed when the flight attendants closed the curtains behind them and the plane began to taxi onto the runway.

“You are the only one who will have that privilege,” Dimitri says after they part, still holding Claude as close as he could despite their seatbelts still in the way. The gentle hum of the airplane and holding the person he loves the most in his arms are lulling him into warmth and comfort and he began to feel sleepy.

After a moment of thought, a mischievous glint appears in Claude’s eyes, “Maybe not Your Highness but how about ‘Your Princeliness?’”

“Claude…” Dimitri groans, as the plane took off but they never let go of each other.

\--

**[2:01pm]**

_Rumours are circling around from several sources that say the heir to Faerghus’ throne, Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd, is returning to the royal palace. This has not been confirmed yet as it has never been disclosed as to where exactly the prince has been for the past five years, but if this is true, the expectations would be high. The royal court has declined to comment on these rumours._

_In other news, the Margrave Gautier had this to say about the institute of marriage…_

\--

**[2:17pm]**

Claude absently hums as he flipped through the pages. They will soon land in Fhirdiad airport and he had spent most of the flight asleep in Dimitri’s arms. The plane is silent and blessedly dark, and he and Dimitri had pulled their chairs flat so it was almost like having one large bed. 

Dimitri is still dozing off next to him so Claude had pulled out a book he brought with him that details Faerghan culture. He had planned to read it but he barely had any time between their engagement announcements, the request to meet Dimitri’s parents, and then their flight and the bombshell that his bombshell boyfriend dropped on him. 

Claude had only studied a bit of Faerghan culture and etiquette, given that he focused his minor more on Leicester history since that was where he lived, but from the little he knew, it was quite a different place.

Adrestia and Leicester greetings range from casual waves between strangers to grasping each other by the hand and a kiss on each cheek if they were close enough with one another. Most of the time it was a wave or a handshake.

Faerghus on the other hand requires the formal announcement of important guests (and someone has a specific job title for that too!). Men would bow, a specific degree of tilting the head indicated respect and familiarity while the women curtsied - a similar bow where they would pinch the corner of their skirts and lift them to their knees, bow their heads, and bend the knee. Curtseying is an art according to the book, and Claude is glad he does not wear skirts. If one is acquainted with whom they are greeting or have not seen each other for a long while, bowing is not necessary but they pat the other’s back in greeting. Lovers would greet each other with a kiss on the hand.

Claude remembers how often Dimitri does that one until he looked it up and realized it was how they greeted in Faerghus. Dimitri never brings up the cultural differences, enjoying the small blush Claude sported everytime he showed that small act of affection. He couldn’t help the reaction, it was sweet and sincere and no one else has ever done that to him before.

Dimitri stirs and sleepily looks at him with his one good eye, “What are you reading?”

“That Treatise and Etiquette book I never finished,” Claude responds. “I’ll need this more than ever if I’m going to be meeting the king and queen of royal etiquette.”

“Please,” Dimitri protests, “My parents are very open minded people. They will like you if you just be yourself.”

“So I don’t need to know how I should bow? Or flutter my eyelashes at all the nobles if I want their favour?” Claude asks coyly, fluttering his eyelashes at Dimitri.

Dimitri colours and then he admits, “Maybe just for the court nobles then. I have forgotten how much they stand on propriety and that court manners are very different from the rest of Fodlan.”

“You were raised on it,” Claude says, shrugging, and he turns back to his book. “I might just make a fool of myself since I didn’t grow up in court like the rest of you noble babies.”

Dimitri shifts over so that he was almost half off his chair-bed and onto Claude’s. He looped his arms around Claude’s shoulders so he can peer at the book.

They settle like that, soaking in each other’s warmth as Claude giggles over some of the more ridiculous rules and Dimitri rolls his eyes, until the flight attendants announced their descent.

\--

**[3:42pm] private message from sylvain-nolongerastud:**

Sylvain-nolongerastud: hey claude u here yet

Claude: yeah just got out of airport

Claude: in a fuckin limo??

Sylvain-nolongerastud: Dimitri tell u he royal yet?

Claude: YEAH HE DID

Claude: U GUYS NEVR SAID A WORD

Sylvain-nolongerastud: hey man it was secret

Sylvain-nolongerastud: meet me and felix at blue lions bar

Claude: blue lions bar

Sylvain-nolongerastud: dimitri will know

**[3:45pm] private message from felix:**

Felix: boar tell your chaffeur to come to blue lions bar

Dimitri: But why there? Last time we got kicked out for singing too loudly.

Felix: food is good

Dimitri: I suppose their cheese gratin is good.

Felix: bring your so

Dimitri: My… so?

**[3:48pm] private message from honey bear <3:**

Honey bear <3: Claude, what does so mean?

Claude: So?

Honey bear <3: Felix said to bring my so.

Claude: OH significant other

Claude: …

Claude: dima we r sitting less than 2ft away y r u txting me

Claude: k hug 2 tight cant breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are unfamiliar with CRA, that's okay! The plot is not that similar, but here are some of the parallels:
> 
> \- Claude is Rachel, Dimitri is Nick; in the movie Nick's family is 'practically royalty' because they are old money and hold a lot of power in Singapore  
> \- Claude and Dimitri's beginning scene in the restaurant mirrors Rachel and Nick's bar scene where he tells her he wants to introduce her to his parents  
> \- Rachel, like Claude here, finds out Nick's family situation while on the plane, she thought he isn't because he is also very frugal  
> \- Rachel and Nick are also going to a wedding in Singapore and when they land, they go to eat street food with them, just like Claude and Dimitri who are going to Sylvain and Felix's wedding  
> \- once they land in Faerghus though... the plot will diverge quite a lot, if you're still interested in knowing the parallels, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at Tea Merchant, Warmth, and Viridian Sky updating all on the same day*
> 
> uhhh I'll update on... the next day... ehe

**[7:32pm]**

“Presenting his Royal Majesty and Her Highness: King Lambert and Queen Patricia!” The royal announcer booms into the high ceiling chamber after the trumpets sounded off.

“Father! Mother!” Dimitri exclaims excitedly, taking Claude by the hand and striding over immediately to the couple done up in elegant robes and decorative crowns. Claude feels a bit underdressed in his mustard yellow button up but then, Dimitri wasn’t much different, wearing a blue sweater and black jeans.

In Claude’s opinion of a first impression, Lambert and Patricia look like they could be very kind people. The lines on their faces are gentle, more prone to smiling than being stern though Lambert likely has a stoic disposition tempered by time. Claude could see where Dimitri gets his noble features from. Most of his features came from his father - blond hair, brilliant sapphire blue eyes, but his smile… even if Patricia is his stepmother, he definitely has her smile.

Dimitri held Claude’s hand a little too tightly. Seems like he is a bit nervous about all of this too. “Mother, Father, I would like you to meet my fiance, this is Claude von Daphnel.”

Patricia’s smile grew wider, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Claude. May I call you Claude?”

Claude wants to bow but Dimitri’s grip prevents him so he smiles back, “I would prefer that, Your Majesty.”

“Then call me Patricia, we will be in-laws after all,” Patricia responds kindly.

“You are from House Daphnel?” Lambert speaks up, voice deep but with warmth. “Even though House Daphnel has been in decline for years now, I hold much respect for them. Daphnels are very capable and practical.”

“Father!” Dimitri exclaims, “You said so yourself that whomever I choose, the bloodline is not important.”

Lambert laughs, patting his son on the shoulder. The two men are almost shoulder to shoulder in height, with Dimitri still growing. Unlike Dimitri, Lambert has his hair combed back and Claude idly wonders what Dimitri would look like with his father’s hairstyle. “That is true. I am sorry, old habits still creep up on me. However, does Ingrid know you will be marrying one of her relatives?”

Claude blinks, “My relative?”

“Yes, House Daphnel has a branch family here in Faerghus, the Galatea. Ingrid is their current heir.”

“Huh, I never looked into my own family tree,” Claude says with an inquisitive tilt. “As far as I know, it’s just been my mom and I. We moved away from House Daphnel and all, only keeping the name.” The decision might not have been a good one since he gets so many questions from those who know of House Daphnel, but this is the one thing his mom is proud to keep.

“Well no matter,” Lambert says diplomatically but sincerely, “Dimitri is a good judge of character. We would be honoured to have you in the family.”

“Claude,” Patricia interjects, “Since Dimitri goes to school under a different name, he has rarely contacted or told us much about his life at university. What is it that you study?”

Claude grins, “I am majoring in Biochemistry with a minor in history.”

“He is thinking about going to medical school,” Dimitri adds. “He knows so much, Claude is like a walking encyclopedia.”

“You chose a very smart one then, Mitya,” Patricia praises. “I am glad you are doing much better at school, and I look forward to getting to know you, Claude.”

“Likewise,” Claude says, his smile growing wide, feeling more at ease.

Okay, so far, Dimitri’s parents seem like nice people, even if they are royalty and the most important people in this country. Claude knows he is flexible and good at adapting to new situations. He could get used to this.

**[9:05pm]**

Dimitri insists that Claude stay with him in his room. Upon hearing that, his parents simply laughed and said that they were already engaged, it would almost be expected.

Dimitri’s room, despite not having been there for five years, is maintained and cleaned well, presumably by the castle staff, and his bed is huge.

Upon seeing it, Claude immediately runs through the spacious room and flops onto the bed, a giant four poster bed in Faerghus blue and silver colours, with his fiance laughing right behind him.

“The plane was comfy but nothing beats a real bed,” Claude said, practically moaning into the extremely soft and squishy pillows. He bets the thread count is huge for the bed covers.

Suddenly his visuals are spinning as Dimitri grabs his waist and he is spun around so his head is on Dimitri’s chest while the rest of him is spread out on the bed. The bed is definitely big enough to accommodate them. Much more spacious for two people than their dorm beds that they’ve been sharing for months but obviously Dimitri would rather they stay close together.

“I am glad my parents made a good impression on you,” Dimitri says. He is very observant and could tell when Claude’s smiles are true rather than the disarming kind, and he knows how much Claude likes being manhandled by him. It took some coaxing and convincing but now it has almost become second nature to Dimitri.

Claude loves it. It took some time for him to admit it but he loves being picked up and held close like that with the person he trusts most of all. He loves it almost as much as Dimitri likes keeping him close.

Claude stretches his neck up to look at his fiance. Dimitri seems to be at ease in his childhood home though he had confided to Claude earlier that while his parents are nice and he likes his room, it will always be a reminder of his years spent in isolation. 

Claude had known that Dimitri was a bit sheltered. You wouldn’t have been able to tell that he has lived an isolated life in his youth with how tactile his fiance has become, but Dimitri enjoys physical closeness and affection, and maybe there was a reason behind the change. Maybe that was also why he insisted that Claude stay with him instead of in an impersonal guest room.

Still, it seems like there is still something else to this story. Dimitri had said he chose the isolation, but why do it if it hurt him so much? Claude felt he was missing something, something nagging at his mind and telling him Dimitri will need to confront it sooner or later. However, now is not the time to ask. Now is the time for them, as a newly engaged couple, to make new memories here. Dimitri is no longer as isolated as before. He has friends in university, new and old, and he has Claude.

“They seem cool,” Claude says after that moment of self-reflection. “They don’t worry about heirs?”

Dimitri absently plays with Claude’s hair, “Father has been working on transitioning Faerghus towards an elected government, saying that times change and so will the people. We are the only country in Fodlan with a monarchy still in existence after all. Even if I had chosen to marry a woman, we will eventually step down from ruling.”

“So like a monarchy figurehead huh?” Claude stares up at the plainly decorated ceiling, “So if you chose someone who wanted their child to become a future prince or princess, that could get awkward.” Not that Claude would ever want to force such a thing on any child of his. The life of a monarch is a heavy burden.

“There is no need to think about such a hypothetical,” Dimitri says firmly, “We can always discuss such things later, but I am marrying you and not someone else.”

Claude nods, “Well, that’s all down the line I guess. Are your parents coming to the wedding?”

“The wedding? Oh, Sylvain and Felix’s. They are not, but I will be representing the royal family’s blessing for their marriage.” Dimitri sits up and pulls Claude further into his lap. Claude lets him without a protest, snuggling into his warm embrace. The room is not too cold, but Claude is always drawn to warmth, and his furnace of a fiance. “Tomorrow, we will introduce you to the rest of the royal court so we can announce the engagement. Have you given any thought about us possibly getting married here?”

Claude hums, looping an arm around Dimitri’s neck and pulling him down to kiss, “We’ll see.”

**[8:46am]**

The royal court isn’t so bad, Claude thought, as he and Dimitri made their way through the introductions. Their engagement announcement was met with applauses so at least there was no heckling or vitriol spitting, or rotten tomatoes.

Actually, what does a royal court do when they are displeased with a decision? It is an interesting thought to mull over.

Claude met Rodrigue, apparently the King’s best friend, and also Felix’s dad. He had to do a double take because Rodrigue is much friendlier than his prickly son. 

“Glenn isn’t here right now,” Dimitri says after they exchanged a few words with Rodrigue. Dimitri had greeted the man warmly, citing that he was as close as family to him. “He is Rodrigue’s eldest son and was a guard for me when I was young.” Claude remembers Felix mentioning an older brother, that must be Glenn.

After meeting a few more of the nobles of the court, the Margrave Gautier was apparently absent, Dimitri’s eye lit up, “Claude! I would like you to meet our court doctor.” The next person they met is a very busty lady, dressed in velvety red. Her hair is a pale orange and flows silkily down her back and her cleavage is… generous.

“Claude, this is Dr. Cornelia Armin. She is the one who cured us of a plague that killed so many people.” 

Claude bows, remembering to go deep to show respect, “It is nice to meet you Dr. Armin.”

Cornelia clears her throat, “Ah, so you are the one whom our little Dimitri is besotted with, hm?”

Something about the way she said that rang alarm bells in Claude’s head, but he tries to ignore it, “I guess so. I am Claude von Daphnel.”

Cornelia nodded, still eyeing Claude with an intensity that made him feel like he was being dissected, “And here I thought he was under some little girl’s spell. Tell me, Mr. Daphnel, what is your occupation.”

“I’m a student still,” Claude says, shooting Dimitri a glance. This woman is staring at him like he has intruded on her life and wiped mud all over her house.

“Claude is pre-med, Cornelia,” Dimitri interjects with a bit of pride, “He knows a lot about medicine.”

Wrong thing to say to a doctor who is acting like she is being threatened by something unforeseen. Claude internally slaps his head as Cornelia sneers, “I see, well, he does appear to have some noble blood. Still, I really wonder why little Dimitri chose you.”

Although she is quite tall, Dimitri still towers over Cornelia, though that isn’t the only reason the ‘little Dimitri’ name makes Claude feel like his skin is crawling. Luckily, the chimes of the castle clock rang at that moment, interrupting the conversation.

“Oh, we should probably get going before we are late for the wedding. It was… nice meeting you, Ms. Armin,” Claude strategically moves to end the conversation with the smile he reserves for meeting unpleasant strangers but showing he would not let them affect him. He bows again, remembering that bit from the etiquette book, “Excuse us.”

Dimitri shoots a confused look at Cornelia before following after his fiance, not saying a single word.

**[8:54am]**

Cornelia stares out her window, still in somewhat shock and disbelief.

“Little Dimitri chose someone like that? I cannot believe this,” she fumes. “That Daphnel brat is going to ruin everything for me. After I spent all that time making sure the prince will never consider someone else to be more important than his family and court, he chooses this… this whore!”

Cornelia slams her fist on the window sill in a fit of frustration and paces away. The only light in the room is the moonlight. “And if they go through with this marriage, they won’t have children. I cannot influence a future heir as a back up either… Just who is this Daphnel brat that has little Dimitri so besotted.”

Suddenly an idea occurs in her mind and she whips out her phone.

**[8:56am] private message from C.**

C: what do you know about a claude von daphnel

S: records indicate he is a student at garreg mach university, senior year

C: i need to know more about his background

S: will get back to you

C: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude von Daphnel hmm? It slides off the tongue pretty well


	4. Chapter 4

**[6:39pm]**

The union of Sylvain Jose Gautier and Felix Hugo Fraldarius is a beautiful affair. Claude knows that both of them are of nobility. The Gautier and Fraldarius names are well known even outside Faerghus as one of the highest ranking families in the country.

Claude has suspected once or twice that Dimitri might be of an important family too, given how well he knew those two, but Alexandre was not a well-known family name. He had also met them during a time where everyone in his year class had met all together. By the time it was known to him that Dimitri knew Sylvain and Felix, he had assumed they all became friends around the same time he had met them. (Felix further compounded this belief with his default rude responses to Dimitri)

Now he knows better. Dimitri may not have had many friends since his childhood but he did have some. Sylvain and Felix are close family friends, stemming from the nobility who serve the King.

They are also very rich, judging by the venue that Dimitri and Claude are chauffeured to for the wedding. It is a sprawling venue, beautifully set almost like a jewel instead of a mansion, with large grounds and ornate fences. Although most of the plants have withered due to the cold setting in for the Faerghus winter, small lights are strung up, giving the property a soft chalet look, sheltered from nature’s hardships.

If chalets were massive palaces that had ornate stone steps, columns lined with majestic lion statues, and chandeliers made of glass as seen through the windows.

Inside the building is no less spectacular. The ceilings are very high and the marble floors shined. An elegant fountain made up the foyer center with the water gently flowing down the rocky slopes and it spread into small rivers with stones, lilies, and beautiful flowers blooming everywhere. It had to have cost a fortune to maintain the live scenery indoors. Bridges are built in the same style as the spiraling staircases for guests to cross the small rivers. If you peer over the rails, you can see colourful fish swimming among the lily pads and other exotic florals.

The star couple of the night cut their cake - a rainbow tiered cake that had Claude wondering if this was done to make a statement. Or spite. There was a slight scuffle as Felix had wanted to cut the cake with his sword and it took Dimitri, Sylvain, and one of the bridesmaids with blond hair, to leap in and stop him. That was entertaining to watch but boy the cake was delicious.

Sylvain came hurtling towards Dimitri and Claude the moment he finishes his traditional first dance (it was an interesting dance given that Felix refused to move much so it was Sylvain dancing  _ around  _ his new husband) just as the informal reception party is starting, “Thanks for coming you two, what did you think?”

Claude sniffs and holds out his plate of cake to Dimitri theatrically, “It was so beautiful I could swoon!” That elicited a small laugh from Dimitri so he counts that as a victory.

Sylvain grins charmingly, “Well I wouldn’t want you to swoon too much. The party is just starting!”

Claude looks around, noting that the alcohol is starting to become free flowing as the guests enjoyed cake and wine. “Is there something we should be doing?”

Sylvain shook his head, “Nah, do whatever you want! The rowdier the better! I can’t wait to see the look on the old man’s face when he reads the paper tomorrow.”

That is another interesting fact about his friend. Sylvain is rich and pretty well known, especially among women when he used to flit among them, and even though his parents disapprove of him marrying Felix, they couldn’t disown him. Sylvain’s older brother Miklan was disowned just before they started university and until his parents could have another child (which is almost impossible now), Sylvain is the only recognized heir to the Gautier name.

Which, by Sylvain’s interpretation, means he could do whatever he wants to get back at his parents for putting all the pressure of ‘stuffy nobleship’ on him.

Dimitri frowns, “Sylvain, the court is going to be unbearable when Margrave Gautier returns.”

“Oh right, I forgot you will be in court again, Your Highness,” Sylvain says sheepishly. “Well, I’m sure it won’t get THAT crazy, but do whatever you want. Kiss Claude while swinging on a chandelier or something, I don’t care. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a wonderful husband whom I should probably get back to before he finds another sword. Actually… he probably has found one, why do they have to put so many coat-of-arms up in this place?”

With a wave, the redhead disappears into the crowd, presumably searching for his other half.

Claude turns to his fiance with a glint in his eyes and Dimitri grimaces, “No, we are not swinging from a chandelier.”

“Too bad,” Claude retorts, ogling without shame at Dimitri’s arms. His fiance looks amazing in the fitted navy blue suit. He had asked Claude to help him with a new hairstyle and the half ponytail combing back his hair made him look very handsome. However, Claude also knows of the strong muscles underneath that form fitting suit, “I would love to swing from your arms.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri shoots back, a playful smile slowly spreading across his handsome face. He sets down both of their cake plates on a nearby surface, “Then how about this!”

With alarming swiftness, Dimitri slings Claude onto his arms. Claude went swooping off the ground and laughs as he clings to those fine muscles. Dimitri spins him around and around until both of them are breathlessly laughing together as Claude is gently placed back on the floor.

“Never mind the ceremony, now you’ve made me truly swoon, Your Princeliness,” Claude says teasingly as Dimitri groans at the nickname. They are standing so close to one another that their faces nearly touch. Claude’s green eyes sparkles as he mischievously contemplates kissing the prince in the middle of a public space and in front of all of the nobles.

“It is good to see you smiling, Your Highness,” a voice came from behind them.

“Dedue! Dimitri exclaims as a man dressed in formal wear decorated with medals came to greet them. He and Claude separated but a hand stayed snaked around Claude’s waist to keep him close while one of Claude’s arms stayed wrapped around Dimitri.

Dedue, one of Dimitri’s former guards at the wedding. Judging from how happy Dimitri is when he speaks with Dedue to catch up on old times, Dimitri likely never considered Dedue as just his guard. After speaking with him for a few moments, Claude decides that Dedue is pretty cool.

Dimitri then introduces others who came to greet them. After meeting Dedue, he meets Ingrid and Glenn, another betrothed couple. The same Glenn who is Felix’s best man, and the blond woman, Ingrid, who was a bridesmaid during the ceremony. Glenn apparently has a metal plate in his shoulder rendering him unable to use his right arm.

Claude decides not to bring up to Ingrid the fact that they could be related. Not a fun topic to bring up at a party, and when they barely know each other.

With Dimitri being known as the prince of Faerghus, numerous guests began to swarm them in. Dimitri and Claude greeted them as politely as they can but Claude could feel the jealousy and envious eyes he gets from the other nobles when Dimitri introduces him as his fiance.

Claude has never cared what other people think of his relationship because in that regard, it only mattered what Dimitri thought. He loves Dimitri too much to let other people affect him in that way, but as the hours went by, there is only so much his easy-going facade could take. It gets tiring to weather the disapproving stares when it comes from all directions. Whether it is mentioning his ‘commoner’ status (something he tends to forget about since it wasn’t a big deal in regular Fodlan), or his appearance (what is wrong with his earring and braid? They are an incredibly original fashion statement), or if they learned he was raised by a single mother (no, that is  _ not _ the reason for being gay), it seems that no matter what Claude says, the nobles found disapproval with it.

Many of the guests are also getting tipsy, affecting their polite words, no longer being discreet about gawking at the ring on his finger, and more than once, a few of them ‘stumbled’ into Claude, getting an inappropriate grope in. Dimitri would immediately pull them back in anger but Claude is just getting tired.

So as the next noble leaves them with a pinched face, Claude tells Dimitri, “I’m going to call Hilda.”

Dimitri nods understandingly. He also looked a bit frazzled and definitely uncomfortable with having to talk to so many guests but he still has his duty to complete, “I’ll come find you as soon as I can.”

Claude leaves Dimitri’s side, using his advantage in being a relatively smaller and speedier person to navigate through the maze of wedding guests and waiters carrying plates of hors d'oeuvres. At some point, he thought he saw a little girl with green hair holding a stick and string and trying to fish in the koi pond. A lady nearby with very large breasts was flitting about and hitting on all the male guests. 

He passes by a gentleman wearing a  _ monocle _ of all things who claims that wine helps plants because it is made of grapes. Claude snorts a bit at that, seeing the man is definitely drunk, and continues on his way. 

He hopes that Dimitri doesn’t ask for any of this at their wedding. Claude likes parties and good food, but the extravagance of this wedding, mixed with stuffy nobles, and way too many drunks didn’t quite appeal to him. On top of the fact that he barely knew anyone but the grooms and he wouldn’t want to interrupt them on their happiest day. 

Except, he will definitely have to ask Dimitri if they could ask Fantine to sing at theirs. Fantine is amazing, and apparently Felix is a fan of hers even if he won’t admit it. Why a famous singer like her would agree to sing at their wedding… well, Claude supposes there are  _ some _ perks to being rich and famous.

He finally reaches the massive front doors of the mansion. (Or was it a palace? Or a noble’s summer house? Claude still isn’t sure). After a quick stop at coat check to retrieve his jacket, he pushes open the doors and is greeted by the cool air, and calming silence of a deserted garden once the door shuts behind him. 

Breath in. Out. Then call his trusty best friend.

**[10:24pm] incoming call from Claudiedeer:**

“Hello? Claude?”

“Hilda, this wedding is insanity.”

“Oh give me the deets. I’ve been bored all night!”

“Felix tried to cut the cake with a sword, someone is fishing in the koi pond, and all the nobles are drunk and falling over themselves in front of us. They tried to grope me in front of Dima, Hilda!”

“Did he remove their hands? You know, like ‘off with their heads!’ kind of thing?”

“Dima is a prince, not the Queen of Hearts. Though he did stop them from doing anything else. I think the nobles all hate me for dating their prince too.”

“Ah what else is new? They’re just jealous though. You’re better than any stuffy noble any day.”

“I just, I kind of wish Dimitri told me this in advance. You know I found out about this all on the plane  _ getting here _ ? Like, you could have told me I would be meeting the most important people in the nation like tomorrow or something, not  _ five hours from now. _ ”

“Thought you were adaptable or something? Didn’t you always boast about that?”

“True, but I- I guess it’s just a lot, and I think Dr. Armin hates me for some reason, maybe just for who I am to Dimitri on principle.”

“Maybe you broke some obscure Faerghan rule.”

“Dima would have told me. He kept saying I was doing fine.”

“Is it just you right now?”

“Yeah, I went to get some fresh air.”

“Why don’t I come keep you company? You’re in luck because I happen to be in the area!”

“Well Sylvain did say we could do whatever… yeah, why don’t you come see the madness for yourself in you’re around?”

“Sounds like a fun time, text me the address. See you in a bit.”

**[10:35pm]**

The Faerghus temperature is dropping by the minute as Claude shivers a bit outside. He hopes Hilda will arrive fast instead of her usual lazy dawdling. Though since it is almost 11pm and the party is still going on, Claude doesn’t think there is much for Hilda to get distracted by at this hour of the night.

Sitting on a wide stone railing, he had to take off his right glove in order to scroll through his phone and it got harder to move his fingers as the minutes went by. Someone has already posted various pictures of the party online, while another post is squealing about Prince Dimitri making an appearance. Claude knows he is being ignored by the poster which is mildly annoying but he does not care. Better to be ignored than the next few posts where people jealously ask why is the prince with someone like him.

**[10:36pm] private message from Claude:**

Claude: Dima im cold

Dimitri: I am at the coat check out. I will bring you my cloak.

Claude: thank you sweetheart

Claude: im on rail next 2 lion statue near door

Claude: y r there so many

**[10:37pm]**

Claude shakes his head, mood already improved by Dimitri’s response, so he set his phone down. He could maybe convince Dimitri to leave cause it seems like the party is going to last well into the night. Parties like this have never been his fiance’s style anyways.

He looks up at the clear night sky. The stars glitter and blink back at him, “Well at least the stars are nice tonight,” he mumbles to himself. Those nights when he and Dimitri would go find a spot not blinded by city lights, they would view a sky worth of stars, and it always takes his breath away.

There aren’t as many stars right now but gazing at them always made Claude feel a little better, more grounded.

Suddenly his vision turned back, the feeling of something slapped onto his eyes and pulling him back. Before he could shout in shock or fight them off, a rag is shoved in his mouth and several hands grab his limbs. Claude smells something vaguely sweet as something plastic is shoved under his nose, and it registers in his mind: chloroform. Cliched, but it works. He immediately stops breathing through his nose. He hopes it is a very small dose because otherwise he could be in more trouble while at the hands of chemistry-dumb idiots. The rag was removed from his mouth luckily so he could still breathe.

He could feel pounding and dizziness in his head as he is lifted off the ground. He could not see a thing but he thought that several people were around him, carrying him away as he weakly tried to fight back and he hates that he has to give up. That he has been off-kelter this whole time and let his guard down too much.

His last thought before he finally loses consciousness is that both Dimitri and Hilda are too slow.

Definitely too slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Apparently when I tell my brain I want to write something fun, this is what I get  
> \- We have definitely left the plot of CRA behind ahahaha  
> \- Yes Fantine is Annette’s stage name, not pictured here is her demand that if she sings then they must hire Mercedes and Ashe’s partnership company for catering (Felix is completely on board)  
> \- Hilda is in the role of Peik Lin Goh, Rachel’s best friend  
> \- Astrid, Nick’s favourite cousin (and my favourite character in the whole of CRA), does not really have an FE3H counterpart but there is someone close enough


	5. Chapter 5

**[??:????]**

Claude comes back into consciousness with a throbbing headache and he tries to remember what was it that transpired.

The wedding. Waiting for Dimitri outside. A phone call. The memories of a sudden abduction came to him and he moves to stand up.

Only to find himself jerked back by chains around his waist and arms, pushing him back down onto cold concrete floor. That’s new, and quite painful.

“So the kitten is finally awake,” a husky voice says and Claude slowly turns his head.

In the room with him is a hulk of a man dressed in layers upon layers of clothing. No seriously, can he even move with that much clothing?

Claude tilts his head at the unknown stranger, trying to see if the new angle will help him identify who this person is and what the heck is going on.

“Is this a ransom job?” He asks after he deems the chains to be too tight to wriggle out. (Seriously, _chains?_ Someone has a flare for the dramatics _)_ , “because you’re wasting your time. I don’t have much money.”

Oh wait.

He forgot that Dimitri is royalty, and he would definitely do whatever it takes to get Claude back.

...shit.

The man smirks in amusement and ignores Claude’s question, “It’s not money we are after Claude von Daphnel… or should I say Claude von _Riegan_.”

Riegan? Claude drops his arms, the chains rattling to the floor, in confusion. As in the Riegan family that died off two decades ago?

Almost everyone knew the story. All of the heirs to House Riegan were assassinated by some unknown force and in short succession too. Their grandfather, the head of the house soon died of grief for his children and grandchildren as well as old age. They were close with the Blaiddyds so the royal family sent in teams to investigate the strange deaths. A couple years later no one had found anything and it was announced that the Riegan lands were to be closed off out of respect and mourning. Then a plague hit Faerghus and there was no more talk about finding out what happened to the Riegans. 

A case gone cold, slowly fading into memory.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Claude says, trying to sound calm even as he tries to think with the new information. He put two and two together in his head and… Well, his mom has some explaining to do. 

“Let me start from the beginning,” the man rasps, a glint in his eyes that Claude doesn’t want to interpret. He is looking at Claude like he was something to be coveted, like a prize or a trophy. It is very unsettling and he fights the urge to hide or curl up in the chilly room. His jacket clearly wasn’t enough for Faerghus temperatures or for… whatever this place is. It seems like it could be a basement or an empty cellar. 

“My name is Thales,” the man, Thales, says. “We are a group called Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

That is a mouthful. Claude immediately dubs them ‘snakes’ in his head cause that’s what that sounds like.

“We lie in wait to strike,” Thales continues, “Those who are threats to us, we eliminate. House Riegan held much power and protective influence in the Leicester Province, but when they were gone… placing our presence in Faerghus and Adrestia was a simple matter.”

Thales steps closer and lifts Claude by his chin, “and you, the last of that bloodline. I should execute you and get rid of that house for good but… you may be of use to us.”

Claude suppresses a shiver as best as he could as he watches Thales step away and exit the room.

“Get comfortable, Claude von Riegan, you will be staying with us for a long while.”

With a swish, Thales is out the door, leaving Claude to his racing thoughts.

Of all the possibilities he had thought of when he had been kidnapped from the wedding, this was not even close to anything. Claude had thought ransom or bribery, but he also thought perhaps someone was jealous and wanted him out of Dimitri’s life or… they wanted to bribe the media.

But kidnapped as a legacy of a House he didn’t even know he was from? That’s a new one.

Wait…

How did they even know who he is and where he would be? Dimitri had been inconspicuous about his return to Faerghus so clearly the media hadn’t been tipped off just yet. Claude’s presence at the wedding became known at the reception so there obviously wouldn’t be time to put together such an efficient plan, and even if there was, they would have to be tailing him to know he had gone outside by himself.

So who else knew his name, knew where he would be, and would be able to dig through his identity?

It can’t be Patricia or Lambert. House Riegan was close with House Blaiddyd before the tragedies struck. Perhaps a noble at the court? He doubts they could move this quick though. Then again, it seems that these snakes are not only strategic, but also well organized, and they likely have bases close to Fhirdiad if they keep tabs on the royal family. He wonders just how long they have existed and… how long did it take to plot the downfall of an entire family of prominent nobles.

As Claude ponders and tries to work this out in his brain, he hears something through the walls. A thumping noise, some shouting, more thumps. Claude tries to back away as far as he can in case they are another threat, and then the door bursts open.

“Claude?” He hears a female voice and looks up. In the doorway, a lady stood. She is about a head shorter than Claude with light brown hair and piercing violet eyes. She is also wearing something that looks like an inconspicuous uniform decked out in black and red, and in her hands, a baton and a pistol which she stows away after gazing around the room.

Claude is still on edge though, “Who is asking?”

“My apologies. I am Officer Edelgard von Hresvelg, Chief of the Adrestia Police.” Edelgard says with a bow. A Faerghan bow. “I believe you know my brother, Dimitri?”

Claude stares, “Wait, you’re El? Dimitri mentioned he has a stepsister named El… that’s you?”

Edelgard nods, “Indeed. Dimitri called me after you had gone missing. He and a friend of yours found your phone in the bushes.”

Claude let out a sigh of relief, “Thank the goddess, so I can get out of here.”

Edelgard steps forward to observe the chains before fishing out a pilfered key and unlocking them, “Yes, we should leave now. The rest of my team are still dealing with any Slitherers left in the building.”

“Slitherers huh?” Claude muses, thinking the name appropriate. He follows Edelgard out the door, trusting her to know the directions out. “How did you find me? Since I didn’t have a phone to track.”

Edelgard smirks as they took a left down the next hall, “Hubert, my second in command, has been tracking the Slitherers for quite a while now. When we got the call from Dimitri, we were able to track down a vehicle speeding through a quiet street near the wedding. It was a good thing he called so quickly because we were able to narrow down potential suspicious buildings that might have been part of the Slitherers in the nearby area.”

The sounds of yelling could be heard as they shut the door that lead to the outside. Claude glances back, “did you get someone named Thales?”

Edelgard blinks as she unlocks her car, “Thales?”

“Yeah,” Claude slides into the unmarked car’s passenger seat, feeling relief as he could finally rest his head on a cushion, “He seems like a higher up.”

Edelgard starts the engine and turns to Claude with a look that bordered eager, “Tell me everything.”

**[2:58pm]**

As they drove through hills in Faerghus territory, Edelgard made a noise of sympathy, “I had suspected for some time now that this group might be responsible for House Riegan’s fall, but I did not expect they would still go after someone with Riegan blood, let alone that the only person left would be you.”

“Believe me, I was just as surprised to find out I had any connection to them whatsoever,” Claude mutters.

“We will have to up the security on the royal family then once they realize they have lost one of their bases. I will let Dimitri know. Shall I bring you to the palace?”

As much as Claude wants to see Dimitri, there is something else he needs to do. Especially since Edelgard had returned his phone to him.

**[3:00pm] private message from claudiedeer:**

Claudiedeer: hilda i need a favour

Hilda: CLAUDE?! Ur ok?

Claudiedeer: ya ill tell you about it later

Claudiedeer: listen can i stay with you today?

Hilda: uh sure but

Hilda: isnt all ur stuff with bf?

Claudiedeer: its fine

Claudiedeer: theyll expect me to be w dima so

Claudiedeer: its fine

Hilda: they? Who?

Hilda: CLAUDE WHO

**[4:28pm]**

Hilda’s house is, as she puts it, a couple hours away from Fhirdiad and it is her family home.

To Claude when he arrived though, he barely took a few steps out of the car before freezing to stare at just how massive the house is. And it is painted in pink with purple bricks and cream coloured crown moulding down in elegant curves. The yard is of course immaculate, and Hilda has the gates unlocked after Claude texted ahead.

Edelgard looks unimpressed, “It’s almost like a bubble gum house.” She turns to Claude, “We will continue our investigations into the Slitherers but we will make sure to have surveillance here and in the royal palace.”

“Isn’t the palace already guarded?” Claude asks, remembering seeing all the royal guards and army people.

Edelgard nods, though a glint in her eyes shone with suspicion, “They will report back to me if they see anything unusual. After all, this is my family at risk too.”

He had nearly forgotten that. El and Dimitri didn’t contact each other much but Claude could tell they care for one another. Edelgard wouldn’t have gotten to him this fast if that wasn’t the case.

“Good luck on your investigation then,” he says.

At this, Edelgard smiles as she turns to go back into her car, “I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting to meet my future brother-in-law this way, but I am glad we did meet despite the circumstances.”

Claude smiles back, “Me too, El. Thanks for the rescue.”

He watches Edelgard drive away before ringing the bell of this very pink mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- OKAY I SAID NO ONE DIES IN THIS AU BUT I KINDA LIED CAUSE GRANDPA RIEGAN IS DEAD I’M SORRY  
> \- And so is Godfrey von Riegan, I mean, he was never even alive during canon story so-  
> \- Huh, Edelclaude chapter. I never would have expected that to show up to be honest. Anyone guessed that Astrid would be Edelgard? Hehe  
> \- Those in Edelgard’s strike team: Hubert, Caspar, and Petra, they’re having fun beating up the Snakes in the background


	6. Chapter 6

**[6:15pm]**

“Tell me if I got this right,” Hilda Goneril says from where she is curled up in her comfy silk pajamas. Like a lot of her wardrobe, it has a lot of pink, with elegant swirls highlighted in a white shine.

“A group of weirdos who were responsible for the downfall of House Riegan kidnapped you because they found out you are the last one from that house?” Hilda leans back into the pillows, “Wow.”

Claude sighs from his perch on the massive fluffy bed. The guest room that Hilda had given him is, like the rest of her fancy mansion-house, very large and luxurious. When he said this to Hilda, she shrugged and said her family does well, but they weren’t rich- _ rich _ like the Gautiers or of course, the Blaiddyds who are basically royalty and swimming in gold and old money.

Still, to Claude though, who grew up in a modest two-bedroom house that he figured most people had, he suddenly feels like the odd one out, and wasn’t that a strange situation to be in?

Since leaving GMU, it was like Claude had stepped into an entirely new world. It was freefalling into a world of royalty, of rich and snobbish nobles, of envy and scorn, and even a conspiracy for assassination on top of it all.

He still wonders what exactly Thales had in store for him. He didn’t really want to find out.

He has Hilda’s laptop on his lap as he researches the Riegan family, while Hilda lounges nearby, on her phone but also digesting the information she was given. She is good at multitasking like that, especially with her phone in hand.

A thought occurs to him.

“Hilda, what happened at the party when you arrived?”

Hilda blinks at the question and she bit her lips, a telltale sign that she is reluctant to tell, but Claude insists on knowing. He lifts his head to see Hilda’s pink eyes staring back at him and she puts her phone down.

“Well, when I arrived, I couldn’t find you and then I ran into Dimitri. He said he couldn’t find you either and was trying to call you. We were lucky it was so quiet outside because I heard vibrations coming from the bushes and found your phone there. That’s when we started panicking.”

Hilda looks away at that moment, “I… suggested we call the police and Dimitri started calling his sister? He said she was in the police force.”

Claude nods, “Yeah, his stepsister Edelgard. She was the one who found me.”

Hilda drew her legs up close, “Well, Edelgard confirmed to us that the surveillance cameras found a van racing away and that they would go after them. You should probably know just how worried Dimitri was… I’ve never seen him like that. He looked as angry as those lion statues behind him once he heard about the van.”

Guilt pools in Claude’s stomach. He definitely needs to go to see Dimitri, but with the threat of the Slitherers knowing about him, he doesn’t want to risk it.

After a moment, Claude sighs, “I think I need to call mom. Obviously, the internet wouldn’t tell me if the Riegans had any surviving members because no one would know about me but... I thought maybe I could find a clue.”

Hilda accepts that and she yawns as she got up, stretching her legs and arms, “Alright, I’ll leave you to it, and tell Judith I said hi.”

Claude waves her out of the room and pulls up a face cam. At this hour, his mom should be home winding down from her day at work.

After a few rings, she answers, “Claude? You never call.”

“Hello to you too, mom, there’s a lot I have a lot to tell you.”

After he finishes telling her everything that has happened since he stepped foot in Faerghus, his mom is silent for a moment.

“I did not realize the Dimitri you have been dating all this time is the same Prince Dimitri. I should have realized. He has a similar bearing to his father.”

Claude briefly thought about asking her when did she even meet King Lambert, but decides that is a question for another time.

“You only met him like two times, and we’ve been... busy,” Claude replies. They’ve been acquaintances and classmates for about three years before getting together, but sometimes Claude feels like it has been a lot longer, like he’s known Dimitri for all his life.

A scary thought at times, but being with Dimitri is a comfort, easy, like coming home. They practically live in each others’ pockets at school, despite having completely separate majors, but that is what made their relationship different and exciting. They never run out of things to talk about and cover each other’s weaknesses pretty well.

Dimitri lost an eye but luckily Claude’s eyes are very sharp. Dimitri prefers to do things while Claude prefers to think about them. Dimitri enjoys training and working out while Claude likes mind games and strategies. They both have a tendency to work too hard and pull out nighters, but care enough about each other’s well-being that they are each other’s alarm clocks, whether it’s at night or during the day, or when one of them decides that a tea break was in order.

Claude jokes about it a lot, but he is really only half kidding when he says Dimitri is like his other half.

Or the other side of his coin to be more accurate.

“Well, what’s done is done,” Judith says, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I’m guessing the real reason you called is about your father.”

“You said he died,” Claude stands, walking to the window and staring at nothing in particular though the Goneril gardens are enormous, “before I was born.”

“Yes. Your father was from the Riegan family. We weren’t together for very long or married yet when the assassinations of your uncles and aunts began but he was a smart man. He knew that anyone with the Riegan name was being targeted so he… he told me to leave. I wanted to stay and fight because otherwise I would lose him but…” Judith trails and static flows over the phone as she lets out a sigh, one that she likely has not let out for years, “In the end, I did what he asked, and then a couple months later… he was dead, and I discovered I was pregnant. And that was that.”

“And that was that,” Claude echoes.

It explains a lot.

But one question still remains. Who contacted the Slitherers? Who wanted Claude out of the picture, and why?

\--

**[7:26pm]**

It has been five years since he has been in the royal palace but Dimitri could not remember feeling this cold before. Not the chill of a snowfall in Faerghus’s winter, but more… an unfeeling one.

His parents have already retired to their rooms, as they always have after a busy day at court. If this was five years ago, Dimitri would have done the same. Actually he would already be in his room, trying to finish schoolwork or doing something, anything to distract himself despite the whole day of training to distract himself, avoid trying to sleep, or exhaust himself enough to a dreamless sleep.

To try and forget those nightmares of dark hands attempting to end his life. To end that of his Glenn’s, Dedue’s, his friends, or his parents’ lives.

Therein lies the problem. The palace has become less of a home to Dimitri. When he thinks of home, he thinks of a cramped dorm room glowing softly in golden yellow light; filled with books, a sunny smile, and plenty of laughter. He thinks of wondrous green eyes, a gorgeous sight against the pillows, a brilliant mind. His home is beautiful sunshine through tiny dorm windows and endless warmth.

Without Claude around, his old room feels empty and cold, and Dimitri could not stand it anymore. He hadn’t come back to Fhirdiad just to be alone again.

It would be a two hours drive to the Goneril House, but it would be worth it.

His decision made, Dimitri makes his way over to the front foyer to exit when he hears his name being called.

“Dimitri dear, where are you going at this hour? It’s getting late.” He turns around to see Cornelia descending the stairs, heading over to where he is nearly out the door.

He glances at his watch, it is just past 7:30pm.

“I think I have enough time to go see Claude,” Dimitri says. Cornelia straightens up and gives him a confused look. “Is that so? I had wondered why he isn’t with you. Relationship troubles?”

“Not at all,” Dimitri shakes his head. He knows Claude doesn’t do anything without a reason, but he has never made Dimitri feel unwelcomed. If he goes over now, perhaps Hilda will be gracious enough to let him stay the night. The thought spurs him on to get out of here as soon as he can.

Cornelia’s lips curled in disapproval. He remembers that sight when he was a kid, asking to go out to see his friends. She had always told him that it was too dangerous at night.

He is an adult now, and yet that disapproving look reminds him of being a kid again, a sullen lonely kid. That thought is slightly unnerving.

“Dimitri, I realize you have a relationship now, but you should think for yourself. You shouldn’t go running to him every time he calls.” Cornelia says, voice syrupy sweet like how Claude sometimes persuasively speaks. On Claude, it always sounded soothing and easy to agree to, but with Cornelia, it sounded more grating, more condescending.

Dimitri is taken aback, “I… Claude did not call for me, Cornelia. This is my choice to go to him.” He doesn’t like what she is implying, and took in deep breaths. It would not go well if he overreacts.

His response surprises Cornelia and she says nothing in response, so Dimitri politely excuses himself and heads for the door. As he got into one of their many family cars and starts the engine, Dimitri starts to wonder about Cornelia. Perhaps their doctor is a little too guarded. It is understandable though, to worry about trusting strangers with the safety of the royal family, but the fact that she doesn’t seem to trust Dimitri’s own decision… well maybe he is overthinking it.

For now, the road beckons him. He has to know if Claude is all right.

\--

**[9:44pm]**

The buzzer rings, signalling a car is pulling up to the front gate.

“Hilda!” Holst shouts, “Can you get that? I’m in the middle of something here!”

“I’m in the middle of something too!” Hilda is screaming back, likely on a video call with her girlfriend. “You get it!” 

“I can’t! You get it!”

“Dammit Holst, I’m busy!”

“So am I!”

“You-”

“OKAY I’LL GET IT,” Claude bursts out though he expects he will be ignored and the door will go unanswered. He is heading down the stairs already to find the intercom. He presses it, “Goneril household.”

“Claude?” A confused voice answers.

“Dima?” Claude immediately hits the button to open the gate, “Come in. Ignore the yelling in the background. Hilda and Holst can go like this for a while.”

When Dimitri enters the house, he immediately engulfs Claude in a hug, “I am so glad to see that you are alright.”

“Me too,” Claude says, voice muffled in Dimitri’s cloak and they both sigh in contentment.

They went to Claude’s guest room and shut the door immediately, dampening the siblings’ continual shouting match in order to cuddle in bed and Claude gets Dimitri caught up on the events that unfolded.

“I… I was so worried when Hilda and I couldn’t find you. Then when El told me that you were likely being carried away in that van I-” Dimitri looks shaken, likely all the events of the last twenty-four hours crashing back down on him. Claude rubs his arms soothingly.

“It was kind of scary,” Claude finally admits, “but after El came in, I immediately felt like I was safe. I’m sorry I didn’t come straight back to you.”

“El said you were worried about endangering me but… Claude, if we are to both be in danger, I would rather we be together than apart for it.”

“You’re right,” Claude says, “Especially since I have some suspicions… Dima, did Cornelia say anything to you?”

“Cornelia? Funny that you mention her. She did speak with me before I left, something about me always coming when you call... I told her she was mistaken. What is on your mind?”

“Interesting,” Claude rolls over until he is straddling his fiance, looking him in the eye, “I have a few suspicions as to how the Slitherers kidnapped me, and Cornelia is one of them.”

Dimitri catches on, “Because she doesn’t seem to like you? Is that reason enough?”

“There are more reasons than just not liking me, but that is definitely what drew my suspicion,” Claude replies. He holds up his fingers, “One, not liking me is a motive to get rid of me, especially for someone as close to the royal family as she is. Two, she knew ahead of time that I would be at the wedding. Three, the Slitherers mentioned that they have plants in Faerghus and Adrestia. It could be another noble at your court but Cornelia stands out to me the most because she has more to gain by getting rid of me.”

Dimitri sits up in shock, and puts his hands on Claude’s waist to steady his seat in his lap, “What does she have to gain? She already has one of the most highly respected positions in the kingdom. The people adore her for getting rid of the plague all those years ago and she has taken care of me all these years.”

“That’s the thing, Dima.” Claude says, trying to find the right words, “She helped raise you. She should be happy like Patricia is that you are finding your own happiness and making your own decisions, shouldn’t she? I’ve never met her before so why does she instantly dislike me?”

With every word, it begins to dawn on Dimitri that Claude has good points, and thinking back to his last conversation with her, she began it by saying it was late. Like many times before in his life where she said something similar so he wouldn’t go outside, or talk to anyone. It wasn’t that late and Dimitri has gone out way later than that at university; he had Claude and his friends to thank for that.

Claude sighs and slides off Dimitri’s lap to lie flat on the bed, “These are just my suspicions and guesses anyways. It seems I have a whole list of things that those nobles have grievances with so it could be any of those reasons for why she doesn’t like me. I don’t want to bring up any problems with your court, and I don’t have enough information to go on still.”

After a pause, Dimitri reaches over gently holding Claude’s hand, “I am inclined to believe that you are right because you have a brilliant mind for things like this.” Claude reddens at the praise and that never fails to make Dimitri feel happy, to have flustered his very capable lover like that with his honest words. He will never tire of it.

Claude sits up, “Well, I suppose if we do get married, we will have to deal with that at some point.” He looks at Dimitri with wide eyes, reminding the prince of a wide-eyed doe, “You… still want to get married right?”

Dimitri gets on his knees, the bed cushioning his kneecaps, and holds Claude close, “Of course I do. We don’t have to get married in Fhirdiad if you don’t want to.”

Claude hums and pulls Dimitri even closer, “Well maybe not there. If we have to invite all those nobles to the wedding, then I prefer we do it somewhere out of their control. Or… hmmm, maybe not be at the wedding at all.” He idly stares at the ring on his finger and turns his head to Dimitri, “Are you sure your parents won’t mind if we don’t get married in Fhirdiad?”

“I’m sure. There are no rules stating a royal wedding has to take place in Fhirdiad and money wouldn’t be an issue. I want to get married to you but we don’t have to rush.”

“Wow! You really are Prince Charming,” Claude teases, sitting back and looking up as his fiance blushes.

“It’s the least I can do… for keeping such secrets from you for so long.”

“Oh Dima,” Claude spins around and pulls Dimitri into a short sweet kiss, “Like I said before, I totally understand why you hid this.”

Dimitri gazes back at him, marvelling at the depths of his fiance’s consideration, “Still, it’s no excuse and bringing you here only put you in danger. I… perhaps we should leave Faerghus for a while.”

“Hey, it isn’t your fault that I turned out to be the only descendant left of a dead house and an evil organization thinks I’m hot stuff,” Claude says, only somewhat jokingly, “but I like the idea. Let’s leave Faerghus for a while until this whole thing blows over.”

In response, Dimitri leans down and kisses Claude gently, like he has all the answers that he needs in that kiss, and he does it again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Darn, I was not quite able to fit it in, but just so you know, Judith is dating Nader, has been dating him for a few years now so Claude sees Nader as a pseudo-father (even if most of the time he’s away and busy at school)  
> \- This has become a huge divergent from CRA lol - Slitherers and abductions don’t exist in CRA, they exist here to make Dimitri and Claude’s life difficult though, what else is new  
> \- El on the other hand is living the time of her life bringing down justice without being trauma-driven, she latched onto the cold case of the Riegans the moment she heard about it and is enjoying her life; it’s great  
> \- Parallels to CRA:  
> 1) Rachel’s mysterious father does in fact create something of a rift so Nick flies her mother to Singapore to not only comfort Rachel but also explain the truth  
> 2) Rachel ran to her friend’s house and that’s where she reunited with her mother and had that talk  
> 3) Nick comes to the house later to talk about their relationship  
> 4) (I’m trying not to give spoilers lol)  
> \- Hilda and Holst are very loving siblings, I promise
> 
> \- This chapter is very loving and sappy so Happy Valentines Day!


	7. Chapter 7

**[10:31pm] dalexandre posted a photo: snow.jpg**

The first snowfall of the season at home. I feel blessed to be able to share it with @fearthedeer

**[8:01am]**

Dimitri suppresses a yawn as he looks at the time. Their flight is in a couple of hours and he has been up since five am so he could leave the Goneril house to go back to Fhirdiad and pack all of their stuff. They had agreed to meet at the airport so luckily Dimitri didn’t have to get one of their chauffeurs to make the long trip back to the Gonerils.

He steps out of the car and looks around for Claude. When he couldn’t see him, he tries his cellphone but found it turned off.

That rings an alarm across his head and a slow panic begins to settle. Claude never turns his phone off. He should be on the road or at the airport by now. He calls Hilda.

**[8:04am] incoming call from Claude’s BF:**

“Ah… Dimitri?”

“Hilda? I’m sorry if I woke you up but do you know where Claude is?”

“What? That’s weird… he left this morning in a cab.”

“Cab?! I thought you would be driving him!”

“I was going to but he said it would be fine.”

“This is bad. I need to call El.”

“Bad? What do you mean?”

“Hilda, Claude’s phone is turned off and he’s not here.”

“...oh crap.”

**[8:08am] incoming call from Dimitri:**

“Dimitri, I’m in a hurry-”

“El, I’m sorry but Claude is missing.”

“What?”

“He was supposed to meet me at the airport but he’s not here and his phone is turned off.”

“That is suspicious. Alright, I am en route to a potential safehouse that Hubert just found out about. It’s within Faerghus territory and… actually not too far from the airport. I will call you when I find him and then you two need to get out of this country.”

“El… let me come with you. I want to help.”

“I know you do but… I think there’s something else you can help with. I believe you are well acquainted with Cornelia Armin?”

“I… yes, we know each other very well.”

“I am sorry to have to ask this but I suspect Cornelia might be a plant.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, El, Claude already suspects her and I agree with him.”

“He does? Huh, not much gets by him even with the little information he has it seems. I am starting to see why you love him.”

“I do. I love him very much. Please get him back for me. I will try to think of what to do about Cornelia.” 

“I will have Dorothea and Petra standing by at the palace so if you could get her to confess, they will be waiting.”

“Thank you, El. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until we can get Claude back. Good luck.”

**[8:21am]**

Dimitri is usually not the one designated as the planner, or at least his plans usually end up not going so well unless it was a matter of the heart, like his plan to propose to Claude.

Usually for most things, Claude would brainstorm the strategies, using Dimitri as a soundboard, and then together they would refine it. They are a good team like that.

Now, Dimitri is on his own, and he has to rout out Cornelia, someone he has had personal ties to for almost his entire life, and he would have to do it without his partner.

He could call Sylvain, but then he remembers that Sylvain is likely out of the country and on his honeymoon now and Dimitri would rather not interrupt that if he didn’t want a sword to his gut. He had informed the newlyweds that he could take care of it, and he had messaged Sylvain to let him know when Claude was found. 

There is no reason to cause them further panic during a time when they should be happy together.

But he does have one other ally who, if she puts her mind to it, could be just as shrewd and cunning as his dear fiance.

**[11:03am]**

They are there, in the royal court, like Dimitri thought they would be, when he enters the large circular room with Hilda in tow.

“Mother, Father,” Dimitri is sure that he looks very harried after rushing to the palace. His appearance might work in his favour as he announces out loud, as solemn as he could be, “Claude is missing.”

“What?” Lambert rises from his chair in shock, “Missing?!”

“Did you tell El?” Patricia asks immediately.

“Yes. She has search parties everywhere looking for him,” Dimitri lies. He is never a good liar but this is a crucial moment. They had to make it sound convincing that they had no leads or ideas on what to do, and sure enough, Cornelia rises from her seat, a smug smile on her face.

“Are you certain Claude did not just… run away?” Cornelia asks, voice sickly sweet in sympathy, like an actor trying to channel the correct emotions, and Dimitri tries to calm the raging voice in his head. He knows in the back of his mind that Hilda’s plan is sound, and they have to follow it through.

“His phone is off,” Hilda says with casual confidence, bringing Dimitri back from the edge, “It’s never off, and even if it is dead, either of us would know because then Claude would panic.”

Cornelia swivels her head to Hilda, eyeing her with sharp disdain, “And who are you? It is rather rude to not announce yourself to the royal court.”

“I am Hilda Valentine Goneril,” Hilda announces herself, and then did a proper curtsy so skillful and elegant that each one of the skirt-wearing nobles in court looked envious, “and I am Claude von Daphnel’s best friend.”

**[11:01am] private message from El:**

El: safehouse found.

El: will keep you updated

El: don’t do anything stupid.

**[11:18am]**

“Now let’s see,” Hilda taps her chin and looks around, ignoring the gaping nobles, peering up at the ceiling and walls instead, “You have a very fancy place, Your Majesty. I do like the royal blue theme that is going around, but I think it would pair very nicely with gold.”

King Lambert looks confused and asks Dimitri, “What does she mean?”

“Oh, I am sorry Father, I forgot to mention that I brought Hilda here because she wanted to see the venue for our wedding. Hilda has a great sense for fashion and design.”

Patricia is surprised but claps her hands together eagerly, “Oh! Well, that’s lovely. I agree that gold is a very suitable colour for Claude.”

“Right?” Hilda says eagerly, “He looks so good in gold. I tried this beautiful woodlandsy palette once on him, and it works so well when on others they look super tacky so I knew it was his colour, and of course His Highness is very royal blue which makes finding the base colours to pair with that easy…”

“Yes indeed. Gold and blue make an excellent pairing and are very bold as well. Perhaps we should add some cream to soften it.”

“Oh! I think light blues and teals maybe. That might work.”

“Some palettes would help us decide, and we will also need to decide flowers…”

As Patricia and Hilda are discussing wedding colours and flowers, Dimitri watches Cornelia from the corner of his eye, notes that she is trembling with what looks like either suppressed rage or possibly impatience.

Cornelia swiftly walks forward and approaches Patricia, “Your Majesty, if I may interject, I do not believe this is a good time to be discussing the wedding. We do not even know if Claude von Daphnel will return.”

“What do you mean, Cornelia?” Lambert asks. Dimitri knows his father is no fool. He seems to be catching onto this small act that he and Hilda are putting on.

“I am saying that it is likely the Daphnel boy is gone for good. There is no need to plan a wedding that may never happen.”

Dimitri counts to ten in his head, distracting himself with the effort it takes not to lash out for that remark against his beloved.

“Weddings take time, and royal weddings? Even more time and effort will be needed for it,” Hilda says smoothly. “I am sure by the time Claude comes back, we can at least present to him a decent plan for a wedding.” She shoots Dimitri a wink, “You know how he likes style, and then he can tweak it with his own flair.”

Hilda referencing Claude does the trick, calming him down, and Dimitri breathes in and out. They have to stick to the plan. He conjures up a comforting image of El breaking Claude out of wherever he is being held this time. It had to have happened by now right?

All they need to do is get Cornelia to confess she knows about it all. That’s what they need, so they can end this.

“Oh really,” Cornelia sneers, “You think he is on a leisurely stroll out in the Faerghan woods? You are hopelessly naive. He will be devoured by all manners of beasts out there.”

Hilda scoffs, and Dimitri feels a vibration in his pocket, “Just because Claude is missing, doesn’t mean he can’t be found.”

Dimitri discretely reads his phone: **Claude found. Coming back to the palace.** He tries not to let out a sigh of relief that would give himself away and continues to watch as Hilda and Cornelia took verbal shots at each other.

“That boy is missing and all you want to do is plan his wedding?”

“It will be a great gift for him to come back to!”

“It’s a big waste of the royal treasury, I cannot allow it!”

“Why do you think it’s such a bad idea? All I’m doing is planning it, there’s no harm in that.”

“Because he is not coming back!”

“I know Claude,” Hilda retorts, “I know him better than any of you. He is strong, and he will come back.”

“He will not,” Cornelia seethes, completely riled up and in the throes of anger. This is it, Dimitri realizes. This is when he gets to find out the truth. Why was he so brutally attacked when he was thirteen that he lost his eye. Why Glenn had to take a shot to his arm that caused him to lose all mobility in it. Why does Claude not have any family members… this is it. If Cornelia confesses that she is tied with the Slitherers, then the pieces will fall into place, El and Claude’s suspicions confirmed, and the plot against the royal family revealed.

Hilda’s plan has worked.

“How can you be so sure?” Hilda asks, false sweetness laced in every one of her words, reeling in her big catch.

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Because he is dead.” Cornelia says through clenched teeth.

“What?” Lambert shouts in alarm at the same time Patricia looks horrified, “How?!”

Even though he knew it wasn’t true, Dimitri’s heart still skipped a beat. He cannot handle the idea of Claude being dead.

Dimitri isn’t a good actor. He has known this fact for a long while, way back even when he was a child and playing pretend with Sylvain and Glenn, but he channels his fear, his anger. Even the mere idea that his beloved could be dead has his blood boiling and he demands loudly, letting his anger be seen by all, “How can this be? Claude cannot be dead!”

Cornelia stops. She realizes what she has said in front of the royal family. What Hilda has goaded her into confessing.

“Answer the question, Cornelia,” Lambert rumbles, a clear command in his tone. A tone that he does not often employ anymore as a monarch with absolute rule. Many of the nobles in the court have not heard Lambert sound this authoritative in years and they sit up straight, at attention, and murmuring among themselves. The King has spoken for the first time in a long time.

Cornelia swallows. She knows she cannot disobey, but she still tries to step around the command. It would be an admirable act of courage if it weren’t for the taint in her words, “Well, it doesn’t matter if the runt is dead does it?”

It took all of Dimitri’s willpower not to lunge at her for that offensive remark, keeping himself at bay required him to think of Claude and how he is not dead and will be in his arms soon.

Patricia took a step forward, sensing her son’s barely concealed rage and put a hand on his shoulder in solidarity. She casts a withering glare at the court doctor, “Answer us, Cornelia. What have you done to Claude?”

“My associates intercepted Claude von Riegan at the Royal Airstrip,” Cornelia finally says, head held high and defiant. This is a woman who knows she has nothing left to lose, and all that is left to do is confess. “As the last runt of that house, they will make sure he disappears forever. He… may not be dead, but he will never be able to return no matter how much you search once Those Who Slither in the Dark dig their claws into him.”

Dimitri has never wanted to run from the royal court as he does right now. Listening to Cornelia is sickening. He wants to run to Claude and make sure he is okay, and that this wretched witch’s words will never even touch him. Never again.

Hilda smiles and twirls her hair. It is not a nice smile.

“Well, the good news is… the Adrestia police rescued him, but thank you for the confession. I didn’t have to work as hard as I thought.”

At that, Cornelia purples. The door bursts open and two police officers came rushing in at high speeds to detain her while everyone else is reeling from the shocking news.

“Your associates,” Lambert says with a frown as he processes the information. “Those who Slither in the Dark… that group that Edelgard believes may be behind a number of political turmoils for the last decade.”

“Claude von… Riegan?” Patricia asks, blinking in confusion, and the nobles of the court began to murmur again. “Of the Riegan house that fell so many years ago…?”

“Your Majesty,” Rodrigue finally stands up, sombre, “If Cornelia Armin is indeed in leagues with Those Who Slither in the Dark, then she must be tried. We must come to the conclusion that there has been a spy in our midst all this time.”

King Lambert nods and then says to his son, “I know you really wish to see Claude. Dimitri, go to him. Let us and the police handle the rest.”

Dimitri goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ...Yeah this definitely diverged from CRA lol  
> \- In CRA, the most important moment is one you don't realize until the end of it where Rachel shines by playing a game (man, Claude would definitely do the same if he was in that position) and proves that love trounces all.... instead of that, we lay a trap for Cornelia proving that our three favourite lords are a force to be reckoned with  
> \- The next chapter is mostly an end card chapter so it'll be uploaded pretty quick, probably the next day!


	8. Epilogue Card

_ BREAKING NEWS! A Spy in the Royal Family and the Truth behind the Tragedy _

_ The royal palace has reported the arrest of Doctor Cornelia Armin, a high ranking individual within the royal court. For anyone not familiar with Dr. Armin’s work, she is highly known as the one who discovered the cure for the plague that killed almost ten percent of Faerghus’ population,allowing it to be contained, and preventing it from spreading to all parts of the Fodlan continent two decades ago. _

_ However, new evidence has come to light that show with this arrest, there is evidence to suggest that the plague was an orchestrated act. Dr. Armin has confessed to ties with a terror cell that aimed to bring down the royal family. Evidence also suggest she perpetrated what was thought to be an attempted assassination on Prince Dimitri almost a decade ago. At the time, it was suspected to be an insurgence from a group hiding in the country of Duscur, now it appears that this and the plague may be related incidents. _

_ More on this breaking story to follow... _

* * *

When the entire story broke surface, with the news about the betrayal of Dr. Cornelia Armin, and the police apprehending a terrorist group called Those Who Slither in the Dark, the media practically tripped over itself with the multiple field days as they tracked court proceedings, police interviews, and unravelling everything that tied into the truth about what happened nearly two decades ago.

The public eventually learned about the Faerghan plague being orchestrated by the Slitherers (the name adopted by the media after interviewing Edelgard’s officers who talked about the case that has been in the making for years) in order to plant Cornelia into the royal court. They learned about the assassinations of the Riegan heirs through the use of merchant disguises, and the motivations behind the downfall of one of the most prominent families in history. 

As the media drowned in all the juicy gossip unfolding like a paper crane spilling candy with each reveal, Dimitri and Claude’s quiet marriage became a small blip in the radar and was nearly unreported.

They would get married on the grounds of Hilda’s mansion - a compromise given that the Gonerils lived on the borders of Faerghus and Leicester, symbolizing the newlyweds’ heritages combining into one loving union. They will invite all of their friends from school, and _none_ of the nobles.

Later, their marriage will be discovered by the mainstream media when Claude is revealed to be the last surviving Riegan heir. This surprise reveal will be planned in fact, by the couple themselves because Claude will then use the attention and the opportunity to announce his new plans. By the time the media found them, both of them will have graduated Garreg Mach University and are well on their way to changing the course of their futures.

Instead of going to medical school, Claude decided to rehabilitate the old Riegan grounds that have fallen into disrepair. He and Dimitri will build a community that will one day thrive into a great town. The two of them hope to be able to house those who do not have anywhere else to go, as well as an orphanage for abandoned children, and support centers for single parents. Claude will name the center after the Daphnel house in recognition of his own mother’s efforts as a single mother while Dimitri took to caring for the orphanage with great enthusiasm

With the help of the royal treasury and the generosity of the King and Queen, Dimitri and Claude will also build their own house on Reigan territory to oversee the rehabilitation. They will also travel between there and Fhirdiad often to perform double duties once it was found out the Prince has married. While Lambert still continues to transition out of the monarchy system, most of the people in Faerghus, entrenched in habits of the system, see Claude as the Prince Consort. Claude doesn’t mind since he can continue his work in the royal name just as well enough, if not even better.

Then will come the day that Judith von Daphnel moves back into the Riegan lands with her long time boyfriend, Nader. She will visit Claude and Dimitri and bestow upon Claude an amulet engraved with the Riegan symbol. Little do they all know the amulet will turn out to be a very special part of the Riegan heritage line.

And while the royal family continues the road to transitioning their power into a shared constitutional monarchy, there will come a day when Dimitri and Claude will have a child together, and the uproar over the continued royal line clashes between those who want the traditional monarchy system to continue and those who do not.

Despite the chaos of potentially magical amulets, the trials of having children, and the media frenzy, Dimitri and Claude will continue to remain happily devoted to each other through it all.

But those are the stories for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ack! Sorry this came later than I said. I got busier than I thought I would today  
> \- This was fun to write! Thank you all for coming on this wacky journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this was just an excuse to write modern DimiClaude in a happy relationship. I may have gone overboard with the fluff and sweetness that I gave myself cavities but I’m having too much fun not to so.
> 
> This is kinda me taking a break from writing in the unicorn 'verse but don't worry, I haven't actually stopped writing it.


End file.
